Rex
CC-7567 (Captain "Rex"), was a Clone Captain during the Clone Wars. Rex worked as a commanding officer in both Torrent Company and in the 501st Legion. In addition to this, he also was the second in command to jediJediGeneral Skywalker. Personality Rex was a very strong-willed Clone Trooper, and is shown to be very freethinking when compared to other clones. Rex can go so far as to even speaking out of turn to other higher authorities, such as Jedi, about his opinions. Despite this, Rex will follow any order without question, as he sees that a mission is always priority. Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film) Christophsis Captain Rex was first seen during the Battle of Christophsis aiding General Kenobi and Skywalker in holding off a Droid army in the city streets. Rex and his troops held off the Droid Army while Obi-Wan negotiated with the enemy General, and later destroyed them when Anakin and his Padawan deactivated the shield generator protecting the Droids.Earlier Rex was trying to find Slick the clone traitor.While Rex was in the hanger Slick blow up all the Gunships and all the AT-ETs.Then Rex went to look in the control tower with Cody then they noticed that Slick was in the air vent above them so Rex pretended he went outside but then when he heard Slick he came right back in then Rex knocked Slick out and took him to prison. Rescue on Teth Captain Rex and his men again accompanied Anakin and Ahsoka, this time to the planet of Teth on a mission to rescue the Hutt Spawn Rotta. During the mission, the group was ambushed by a large number of Droids, led by Asajj Ventress, and despite being outnumbered Rex never gave up. Even with the odds against them, Rex and his Company scaled the rock wall that held their destination, all the while fighting the droids. The few remaining members of Torrent Company were able to hold off the droids until the arrival of Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Battalion. Rookies When Rex hailed the station, a trooper answered and tried to make them go away. After contacting, rex thought something was not right there. After Rex and Cody's shuttle arrived at the outpost on Rishi moon, the two were met by a clone trooper claiming that the station did not require an inspection. Rex insisted on seeing the sergeant in command. Rex and Cody noticed a droid attack signal flare being fired, and Rex promptly fired a blaster bolt in the droids head, much to Cody's initial shock. However, after Rex removed the helmet of the "trooper", it was revealed to be a new commando droid. Their cover blown, the droids commenced an attack on the two clones and deployed several explosives. Rex and Cody were able to escape; however, with the shuttle destroyed, they had no way to contact the Republic. Rex and Cody met the rookie clones who had manned the listening post, Echo, Fives, and Hevy, shortly before its invasion. Rex declared them "shinies"—a derogatory nickname for rookie troopers, for their clean armor that had not yet seen action—and led them to take back the outpost. Rex was able to trick the commando droids in opening the doors by pretending to be a commando droid in disguise by using a droid head. After doing so, an approaching Separtist fleet, under command of General Grievous, revealed that Kamino, the planet home to the Republic's cloning facilities, was at risk. In addition, the droids had hot-wired the "All Clear" signal to keep the Republic unaware of the attack. Rex devised a plan to blow up the base; the destruction of the base would stop the signal and warn the Republic of the impending attack. After Rex discovered a malfunction with the remote detonator, Hevy took over while the other clones left to take shelter. The four learned that Hevy was being attacked by the droids, and rushed back to help him. However, against Rex's wishes, Hevy sacrificed himself and manually detonated the explosives. The Republic fleet arrived in the system, under command of Generals Kenobi and Skywalker and Admiral Wullf Yularen, and was able to drive Grievous' fleet out of the system. Rex inducted the survivors, Echo and Fives, into the 501st Legion for their bravery, and acknowledged Hevy's sacrifice. Duel of the Droids The Twilight received a message from R2-D2, and Rex and the clones were able to track the signal. On Skywalker's order, the group headed to the location of the transmission—Skytop Station, the Confederacy listening post that the Republic had been searching for. Upon entering the station, Skywalker left to search for Artoo, while Tano, Rex, Sergeant Denal and the four other clone troopers were to plant explosives around the station. R3 attempted to open a door protected by a ray shield, but two patrols of battle droids arrived, and Tano and the clones were caught in a crossfire. Rex utilized several EMP grenades, and the droids were immobilized. However, General Grievous himself appeared, and knocked Tano aside before attacking the clones. Rex and Denal were knocked unconscious, and the other clones were killed. Grievous attempted to deal a death blow to the unconscious Rex; however, a revived Tano quickly stopped Grievous' blow with her own lightsaber. Tano engaged the cyborg general alone, allowing the clones to complete the mission. Upon revival, Rex reported their losses to Tano, and also protested to her intention of engaging Grievous alone, but complied when she gave a direct order. Rex and Denal arrived in the hangar bay and rendezvoused with the Twilight, Skywalker and R3-S6. Skywalker had rescued Artoo, but was alarmed when he learned that Tano had engaged Grievous alone. As the group attempted to find and assist Tano, R3 revealed his true allegiances—to the Confederacy—and sealed the group inside the hangar, and also activated several Vulture droids. Super battle droids arrived, and Skywalker and the clones took cover behind several crates. Skywalker ordered Rex to trigger the explosives, and Rex complied. Tano soon arrived, and Rex noticed several fuel cells next to the crates. Skywalker hurtled one at the droids with the Force. Rex placed a well-aimed shot on the crate, and it exploded, destroying the droids. Artoo was able to open the door from a set of outer controls, as well as destroy R3-S6 in a duel, and after the Republic forces departed aboard the Twilight, Skywalker went to retrieve the droid in his fighter. Jedi Alliance (video game) At some point during the Clone Wars, Rex, along with Senator Padmé Amidala, R2-D2 and protocol droid C-3PO, was sent to Christophsis to investigate crystals being stolen from the planet by the Nightsisters. Rex was injured in a fight, and the four were captured and imprisoned. A Jedi team of two, along with clone troopers led by Commander Gree, were sent to Christophsis to rescue them. The Jedi managed to find the prisoners, and the four escaped to Gree's gunship, which had a medical console on standby for Rex.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance . Defenders of Peace While Skywalker had his injuries healed by the Lurmen, Rex noticed an incoming Confederacy C-9979 landing craft. Not wanting to let the Lurmen suffer for their presence, the Republic forces decided to hide, and Rex and Bly assisted the still-injured Skywalker in their escape. A Confederacy recon droid came upon the group, and Tano, Rex and Bly chased the droid down before Secura impaled it. From a tree, the group noticed that the Confederacy forces had set up their base—and had brought a shuttle, which the Republic forces intended to steal to escape the planet. However, Skywalker noticed that the Confederacy general, Neimoidian Lok Durd and his weapons technician Pune Zignat, was testing a new weapon, and Rex and Bly ventured closer to investigate. The weapon fired a missile, which, upon landing, exploded and began to obliterate all forms of life within range. Unnoticed, Rex and Bly narrowly escaped, and the Jedi and the clones noticed that the Confederacy forces were heading back toward the Lurmen colony, the only possible reason being to test the weapon on the colony itself. Rex, Bly, and Skywalker kept the droid guards distracted while Aayla and Ahsoka sneaked into the base and take the watchtowers and droid along the wall. After Ahsoka opened the main Rex, Bly and Anakin took out the remaining droids. Rex and Bly then found shield generators and took them in their ship back to the lurmen village. Rex and bly then helped their jedi to set up defenses around the village. When Gen. Durd arrived he fire his defoliator but lucky, Rex and bly were able to power up the shields. When durd sent in a squad Rex, Bly and the Jedi were able to hold their ground against the first wave, but when the second wave moved Rex and bly fell back to proctect the shield generators and the lurmen. Fortunately, Anakin was able to destroy the defoliator and capture durd, and lurmen decided to help them. Rex and bly then guarded Durd and his weapons technician as they put them on board the shuttle when the republic fleet found them. Tresspass Rex went with Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi to Orto Plutonia to investigate the destruction of a clone security base. After war was declared between the local Talz and the Pantoran dignitaries, specifically the arrogant Chairman Chi Cho, Rex was ordered to protect Chairman Cho at all costs. The Chairman then ordered Rex to attack the Talz when they approached them, but Rex stated that they were only there to protect him. However, he was forced to attack when the Talz attacked them, riding Narglatch, and the Chairman was severely injured. Rex carried him to safety, holding off the attacking Talz until the arrival of the Jedi and Senator Riyo Chuchi. Chairman Cho died from the injury, and Senator Chuchi established a peace treaty with the Talz. Blue Shadown Virus When Senator Padmé Amidala and Representative Jar Jar Binks were captured while searching for a secret Separatist lab on Naboo, it was up to Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Rex to rescue them. They succeeded, and also stopped Dr. Nuvo Vindi from releasing the deadly Blue Shadow Virus. Unfortunately, Vindi's assistant droid took one of the virus containers and put it into a bomb. The droid then detonated the bomb, which quickly spread the virus throughout the bunker. Anakin and Obi-wan were outside with the scientist when the virus was released, so to save their companions, they went in search of an antidote on Iego. The virus almost killed everyone inside, including Rex, Ahsoka, Padmé, and several other clone troopers, but fortunately the Jedi found the antidote in time, and all infected were cured. As Rex was being led away on a stretcher, he overheard Obi-Wan telling Jar Jar that Senator Amidala had recommended that they give him training to hone his skill with a blaster. Jar Jar was ecstatic, but Rex flatly said he wouldn't train him. After Techno Union leader Wat Tambor gained control of Ryloth and its inhabitants, Rex was sent with Anakin, Ahsoka and Admiral Yularen to destroy the blockade and clear a way for the invasion forces to land. Rex later reported that General Mace Windu was requesting a progress report. Anakin then commented that they hadn't made any progress, but went with Rex to deliver their report. Even with only half his forces remaining, Anakin was ordered to continue his attack. Anakin sent Rex to find Ahsoka, who found her in the medical bay, apologizing to an unconscious Admiral Yularen. Anakin then devised a plan to pilot the Defender alone and ram it into the lead control ship, leaving only out maneuverable droids in command of the blockade. Rex supported Ahsoka, who was still shaken but left in charge of retrieving Anakin in addition to destroying the rest of the blockade. While devising a plan of attack, Rex was hesitant about Anakin's plan, and tried to support Ahsoka's inexperience with command, but at the same time looked at the reality of the situation. Ahsoka, still hesitant, devised a plan to angle the hull of the Resolute toward the blockade, acting as a screen to launch the fighters, and the support of Admiral Yularen boosted her confidence when the navigation officer was doubtful of the plan's chance for success. The plan worked, and after Ahsoka led a successful attack on the remaining frigates in the blockade, the invasion forces arrived, and she dispatched Rex to send a shuttle to retrieve Anakin's escape pod. Republic Heroes (video game) Shortly after the planet was liberated by the Grand Army of the Republic, Rex, Torrent Company, and their Jedi commanders were charged with ridding the planet of the remaining droid presence. Rex, along with sergeant CS-2207—Boomer—went on an AT-RT night patrol around the city of Resdin. The two clones eliminated a large number of battle droids, but were ambushed and taken captive by bounty hunter Cad Bane. Bane needed the clones alive to protect the gravity weapon he had recently stolen from the CIS, from the battle droids ordered to retrieve it. While they were unconscious, Bane had fitted the clones with binders wired with explosives and promised to let them go free if they cooperated with him, but threatened to kill them if they refused or tried to double-cross him. Under the circumstances, Rex and Boomer had no choice but to agree to the bounty hunter's demands. Together, they defeated several waves of attacking droids and a Separatist Vulture fighter, until Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano—having tracked Rex's signal—arrived to help. Bane attempted to hold the Jedi at bay, again threatening to detonate the explosives in the binders around the clones' wrists, but Skywalker masterfully cut the binders off with his lightsaber, removing Bane's only bargaining chip. Effectively captured, the Jedi ordered Rex and Boomer to disarm him. With the tables now turned, Bane was forced to cooperate, and with the hangar they had been fighting in about to collapse at any second, the Jedi and clone troopers decided to use his transport, The Sleight of Hand. Bane was forced to carry the weapon to the ship while the Jedi guarded him and Rex and Boomer went ahead to scout out an elevated position from which to provide covering fire and clear the way for them. As the two clones left the hangar, they traveled alongside a path that overlooked Ryloth's wastes. After destroying another Tri-droid roaming the wastes, the clones were assaulted by waves of battle droids coming down from a nearby hill. Leaving the hill, Rex and Boomer encountered a pair of Tri-droids emerging from within a tunnel. Using rocket launchers, the clones destroyed the massive droids and continued on. At the ship, the Jedi were ambushed by the Skakoan Kul Teska, the creator of the gravity weapon, and a fight ensued in which the Jedi were eventually trapped within an energy bubble until Rex and Boomer arrived for help. Faced with an ultimatum—save their Jedi commanders or kill Teska—the clones decided to chose to rescue the Jedi, allowing Teska to escape in Bane's transport, taking the gravity weapon, and Bane himself, with him. Landing on Point Rain Rex was the officer for General Skywalker's force in a three-pronged attack on a Separatist shield generator on Geonosis. When all the gunships were shot down Rex, Anakin, and Ahsoka destroyed a heavily armed fortification and met with Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ki-Adi-Mundi and Clone Commanders Cody and Jet. Weapons Factory They then needed to destroy the droid factory the shield generator was protecting. Ki-Adi-Mundi and Obi-wan left to recover, but Luminara Unduli and her Padawan, Barriss Offee, joined the attack. The Padawans went into the factory via an underground network common in Geonosian architecture to blow the reactor. Meanwhile, Rex, Luminara, and Anakin distracted Poggle the Lesser's droid forces. A new tank design was unleashed by Poggle, but both Rex and the Padawans succeeded. After, Skywalker, Unduli and Kenobi captured poggle, Rex went with the generals to escort poggle to coruscant. Rex was the first one to hear from the padawans barriss and ahsoka after losing contact with them. The Deserter When master Eeth Koth was captured by grievous, Rex went with generals skywalker and Adi Gallia to rescue him. Rex and a squad troopers went on board grievous command ship and protected the exit, while the jedi rescued master koth. When Anakin brought master Koth back, Rex and one of his troopers helped master koth into the ship. After Grievous escaped to the surface of Saleucami,Rex, along with Jesse, Kix and Hardcase were sent by Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi to try and find General Grievous in the wetlands. Along the way, Rex was wounded by a Commando Droid Snipers. Jesse told Kix to help Rex, but they couldn't do it in the open. In need of medical attention, the clones, carrying Rex on one of their speeders, went in search of shelter and eventually stopped at a small farm house where they were met by a Twi'lek woman named Suu at blaster point. Jesse said that they needed help and cover, which Suu soon granted them. While Rex was resting, he heard a noise; he grabbed his blaster, but was disarmed by Cut Lawquane. Afterward Cut invited Rex to eat dinner with him and his family. Rex and Cut argued about the war and a clone's role in it. Later when Cut's children, Jekk and Shaeeah, activated an escape pod full of Commando droids, Rex helped Cut defend his family from the droids and destroyed several of them. Rex was later contacted by Kenobi and he set out to rejoin the group, saying that Cut was still a deserter, but certainly not a coward. Voyage of Temptation After Kenobi's investigation on Mandolore, Rex, Anakin, Cody and their troopers were assigned with Kenobi to defend Duchess Satine aboard the Coronet against the Death Watch. Kenobi and Skywalker briefed Rex, Cody and their troopers of the importance of the safety of the Duchess. Rex and Cody, along with their troopers then went on patrol in the ship's cargo hold. When Rex lost contact with 2 of his troopers, Skywalker came down to help find them. Rex, Anakin and Cody then found a open container. They then went to search for the contents. When Anakin was attacked by Assassin probe, Rex, Cody and their men destroyed it. Unfortunately one of the probes made it to the lift. After that the fallen probe released smaller probes. Rex, Cody and Anakin stayed close to each other till they destroyed the smaller probes. Rex, Cody and Anakin then went to find the droid in charge of the cargo manifest, to see who brought the assassin probes on board. After Anakin informed Kenobi that one of the senators was a traitor, Rex, Cody and Anakin then looked for the last assassin probe. When Rex and Cody found one of their troopers helmets, one of the smaller probes leaped at them. Fortunately Anakin and R2-D2 save both Rex and Cody before it killed them. When they found the last assassin probe, it tried to kill Rex with it's claws, but Rex was able to use his hands to hold it back. When Anakin cut it's legs, Rex jumped on it and shot it. After that the traitor Senator Merrik contacted Death Watch's commander, who sent three Separatist boarding crafts to help him. After they attached to the Coronet, they unloaded super battle droids. While obi-wan was trying to save Satine, Rex, Anakin, Cody, and their troopers along side Satine's bodyguards fought against the super battle droids. They were able to defeat them and Kenobi, thanks to Anakin killing Merrik, saved Satine and the ship from certain destruction.